fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart RX 3rd
*DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLEASE. *Unless fixing spelling errors, ask to the talk page. Mario Kart RX 3rd is a Mario racing game for the Nintendo RX, created by EAQ, Inc. It contain much of our favorite characters. The game gets discontinued due to it's poor quality, and most concept are moved over to appear again in Mario Kart RX Powers and Mario Kart RX. Characters Default #Mario Medium #Luigi Medium #Peach Light #Yoshi Medium #Toad Feather #Bowser Heavy #Daisy Light #DK Cruiser #Wario Heavy #Waluigi Medium #Toadette Feather #Shy Guy Feather #Birdo Medium #Dry Bones Medium #Petey Heavy Unlockable #Giga Bowser Cruiser #Bowser Jr. Light #Koopa Light #Diddy Medium #Dixie Medium #Tiny Medium #Kiddy Medium #Chunky Medium #Toadsworth Medium #Copter Koopa Medium #King Boo Cruiser #Boo Feather #Paratroopa Light #Blooper Medium #Whomp King Heavy #Cosmic Spirit Medium #Polari Light #Rosalina Medium #Lubba Heavy #Honey Queen Heavy #Peewee Piranha Cruiser #Wiggler Cruiser #Tiki Goon Medium #Tiki Tong Cruiser #Dry Bowser Cruiser #Dino Piranha Heavy #Dragonia Koopa Light #Goomba Feather #Paragoomba Feather #Whittle Light #Paratoad Light #Giga Lakitu Cruiser #Piranha Plant Medium #Sledge Bro. Heavy #Black Mage Medium #Baby Luigi Feather #Baby Mario Feather #R.O.B. Cruiser #Lakitu Light #Metal Mario Heavy #Baby Peach Feather #Baby Daisy Feather #Baby Donkey Kong Light #Baby Yoshi Light #Boshi Medium #Rex Medium #Baby Wario Light #Baby Waluigi Light #Boom Boom Heavy #Pom Pom Heavy #Hammer Bro. Medium #Funky Cruiser #Magikoopa Medium #Kritter Cruiser #King K. Rool Heavy #Koopa the Quick Medium #Kamella Cruiser #Shadow Mario Medium #Kirby Light #Colonel Pluck Cruiser #Mii Varies #Gooper Blooper Heavy Races Mushroom Cup *Mario's Racefield *Beachy Beach *Swampy Raceway *Baby Park *Boo's Mansion Flower Cup *Giddy Sky *Extreme Snowland *Bowser's Castle *Luigi Circuit *Shy Guy's Funpark Star Cup *Peach Stadium *Pyramid Desert *Koopa's Tycoon Town *Mario Circuit *Piranha Park Special Cup *Jr. Boulevard *Crystal Volcando *Koopa Desert *Yoshi Park *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Wii Toad's Factory *NDS Wario Stadium *GCN Daisy Cruiser *GBA Yoshi Desert *N64 Koopa Troopa Beach Banana Cup *GBA Boo Lake *Wii Koopa Cape *NDS Waluigi Pinball *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *GCN Sherbet Land Leaf Cup *GCN Mushroom City *Wii Grumble Volcano *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *NDS Tick-Tock Clock *N64 Yoshi Valley Lightning Cup *N64 Royal Raceway *Wii Mushroom Gorge *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *GBA Snow Land *SNES Rainbow Road Battle Courses Nitro Battle Courses *Pokey Donut *Freezy Square *Block Forts *Mushroom Beach *Jungle Cliff *Rainbow Top Retro Battle Courses *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Skyscraper *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Luigi's Mansion *NDS Palm Shore *Wii Thwomp Desert Modes *Grand Prix *Battle *Missions *VS *Time Trials *Double Dash (Unlockable, by winning all characters) cc's *50cc *100cc *150cc *50mirror *100mirror *150mirror Minigames *Race for the Berries! In this minigame, the player have to obtain as musch Berries as possible. When driven past the Berries, they disappear. This is because you could otherwise ride backward and pick them up becaus they are still there. *Bananastrophe! In this minigame, the player will race DK, in Swampy Raceway. DK every five seconds will obtain Bananas, and there are no Item Boxes. *Little Mousers! In this minigame, the player rides around in Pokey Donut (Without Pokeys) and have to shoot down every Little Mouser as soon as possible. The only Items are Red Shells and Green Shells (Not triple). *Mix Race! In this minigame, the player have to race four races, consisting of only one lap. The races are GCN Dino Dino Jungle, N64 Yoshi Valley, Swampy Raceway and Wii Koopa Cape. You have to race an Ukiki in the first two, and a Blue Yoshi in the other two. Downloadable Characters #Iggy Koopa Cruiser #Ludwig von Koopa Medium #Paper Mario Feather #NES Mario Light #Goomboss Heavy #King Bob-omb Heavy #Pianta Cruiser #Noki Medium #Penguin Feather #Coach Cruiser #Bullet Bill Medium #Broozer Medium Category:Bradly1203's Stuff Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Games by Bradly1203 Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels